


Sampai Jadi Debu

by onisamugiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Illnesses, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onisamugiri/pseuds/onisamugiri
Summary: “Ingat Omi, hanya satu hari hak kamu untuk nangis. Besoknya kamu harus mengantarkan aku menuju bebas dengan hati hangat.”“Aku bukan robot, Atsumu.”“Itu bukan akhir, Omi,” ucapmu mengeratkan jari-jari kita sambil tersenyum dengan pandangan tak berpaling dari langit-langit.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 20





	Sampai Jadi Debu

**Author's Note:**

> Karya ini terpinspirasi dari lagu Sampai Jadi Debu oleh Banda Neira. Bacanya sambil dengar lagu tsb ya!

_Badai Tuan telah berlalu_

_Salahkah 'ku menuntut mesra?_

Embusan angin serta sinar matahari menyelinap masuk melalui jendela yang kaubuka lebar. Dua tubuh terbaring menikmati diam dengan Sampai Jadi Debu oleh Banda Neira terputar mengisi sunyi antar napas. Lima jari tangan kananku dipeluk oleh lima jari tangan kirimu dengan ibu jarimu tak bosan mengusap tanganku mencoba memberi aman pada hati yang was-was dimakan takut. Mata kita hanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarmu, dalam diam aku ucap segala doa agar kita tetap, abadi, kekal, dan selalu.

“Ingat Omi, hanya satu hari hak kamu untuk nangis. Besoknya kamu harus mengantarkan aku menuju bebas dengan hati hangat.”

“Aku bukan robot, Atsumu.”

“ _Itu_ bukan akhir, Omi,” ucapmu mengeratkan jari-jari kita sambil tersenyum dengan pandangan tak berpaling dari langit-langit.

Sedari awal kamu selalu mewanti-wanti mengenai detik yang kapan saja siap menjemputmu pergi, bahkan saat pertama kali kutanya maukah kamu berjalan di sebelahku kamu malah bertanya balik, “Siapkah kamu tetap di sebelahku meski aku telah menjadi debu?” Kamu terlahir dengan keputusasaan menggerogoti tubuhmu, namun dikasihani menjadi hal terakhir yang ingin kaudapat.

_Tiap pagi menjelang kau di sampingku_ _'_

_Ku aman ada bersamamu_

Pagi itu angin dan sinarnya lagi-lagi menyelinap menemanimu yang tertidur dengan hidung dipasang selang untuk membantumu tetap ada. Alat yang bentuknya seperti televisi zaman dulu sibuk menggambarkan detak jantungmu yang masih berjuang agar menetap di ruangan serba putih itu. Walaupun segala alat sedang menopang napasmu wajahmu masih saja menyiratkan kuat meski setengah mati, matamu tertutup indah seakan tidur lama bukan momok menakutkan, bibirmu terkatup seakan berkata hanya membuang tenaga yang hanya tersisa sisanya, sementara itu aku duduk di sampingmu mengeratkan jari-jari kita sambil berharap tautku bisa menahanmu pergi.

Takut dan khawatir sewajar-wajarnya datang menjenguk. Aku tak kuasa menahan diri menulis skenario terburuk dalam pikiran, bagaimana jika detikmu berhenti hari ini? Bagaimana jika detakmu memutuskan tidur hari ini? Bagaimana jika tautku tak berhasil menahanmu pergi? Bagaimana jika hari ini menjadi akhirannya? Aku tahu betul kamu pasti marah bila mengetahui aku berpikir seperti itu karena kamu selalu mengingatkanku akan apa yang nyata. Nyatanya, kamu tidak terlahir seperti aku, nyatanya semesta dapat memanggilmu kapan saja, nyatanya waktu kita tidak banyak, nyatanya tidur bisa memberimu bebas. Pernah sekali aku marah berpikir kamu terlalu pesimis, aku sebut kamu pengecut karena takut kematian dan tak ingin melawan dunia bersamaku, padahal yang pengecut itu aku yang senantiasa takut bahagianya direbut semesta.

Atsumu, kenyataannya takut sudah kamu tinggal jauh sebelum aku bertemu dirimu. Takut akan kematian bukan lagi pilihanmu, kamu memilih hidup bersama apa yang digariskan Tuhan, kamu melakukan apa yang perlu kamu lakukan, kamu menangisi apa yang ingin kamu tangisi, kamu tertawa pada hal yang patut ditertawakan, kamu mencintai apa yang membuatmu cinta, kamu mencegah apa yang bisa kamu cegah, dan katamu mencegah memberiku akhir yang pilu sebenar-benarnya hal benar yang kamu ingin lakukan demi cinta yang terhimpit oleh sempitnya waktu.

Detik itu aku hanya bisa mengeratkan jari-jariku pada milikmu, mengusap tanganmu pelan demi memberi aman. Namun, untuk kesekian kalinya justru aku yang merasa aman. Aku merasa aman dengan kamu di sampingku, meski diam jadi jawaban atas segala kata yang kulontar, kamu di sana dan aku merasa aman.

_Selamanya_ _Sampai kita tua,_

_Sampai jadi debu_

Beberapa hari kemudian amannya diinterupsi oleh garis lurus, sunyinya diganti riuh hilir jas-jas putih. Mereka mengaku sudah mencoba yang terbaik, memintaku ikhlas seakan ikhlas hanya sekadar perkara dilakukan, sedangkan hati remuk diremas kepergian. Seperti katamu, hari itu aku menangis sekuat-kuatnya—sesakit-sakitnya. Tak ada satu pun kenangan baik menghampiri, hanya ada sakit yang terjun bebas menjadi tangis dan serak. Kami—yang kamu tinggal saling membiarkan diri dipeluk sedih masing-masing, tak ada kata-kata penyemangat karena dari jauh hari kamu sudah mempersiapkan kami untuk ini, untuk ditinggal bebas.

Semua orang tahu kamu tidak pernah neko-neko, tidak menuntut apa pun karena kamu tahu rasanya lelah dituntut, namun mengenai hari kebebasan kamu memilih untuk meminta. Kamu memiliki tiga permintaan terakhir; pertama kamu ingin dikremasi, kedua kamu memperbolehkan kami menangisi kepergianmu hanya untuk satu hari saja, dan terakhir kamu ingin kami mengingat senyummu, bukan tangismu. Saat itu aku bertanya alasannya dan kamu jawab, “Dengan dikremasi aku akan menjadi debu yang akan dibawa bebas angin. Untuk yang kedua, melihat yang aku kasih dilarut sedih bukan tujuanku bertahan hidup. Terakhir, karena tujuanku hidup untuk senyum setulus-tulusnya bersama kasih yang Tuhan izinkan aku genggam meski sebentar,” kamu memberi jeda, tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan, “Saat aku pergi aku membawa bekal kenangan indah dari kalian, maka aku juga ingin kalian tetap tinggal dengan bekal yang sama.”

Maka, sesuai permintaanmu kami mengubahmu jadi debu, kemudian membawamu pulang di tengah laut. Mataku sembab ditinju perih, namun anehnya hatiku merasa tenang dan aman. Arus lautnya damai, langitnya bersih biru dengan burung-burung terbang bebas di antaranya. Tak ada kata lain selain indah yang dapat mewakili hari itu. Kami mengantarmu bebas dan satu jagat menjemputmu haru.

Dalam perjalan menuju pulang yang berbeda, akhirnya segala kenangan mengenaimu menghampiriku. Aku teringat akan hari ketika kita menonton Keluarga Cemara, kamu mengatakan pelukmu siap merengkuh apabila aku menangis, tapi nyatanya kamu yang mengemban peran penangis dalam hubungan ini. Kemudian, kenangan ketika kamu di bawah pohon rindang, bercerita tentang Osamu dan bagaimana kamu “membencinya”. Aku bisa merasakan hangat dari peluk serta tautmu yang kini tak bisa kuraih lagi. Aku masih dapat mengingat jelas bagaimana senyummu selalu jadi hias harimu. Bahkan, aku dengan tenangnya mengingat kita bersebelahan—kamu di kasurnya dan aku di kursi sampingnya, dan bagaimana kita masih bisa bercanda di saat-saat alat itu sibuk memelukmu demi kamu membalas kata yang kulontar. Hari itu, setelah dikoyakan amanku, akhirnya dia kembali. Tentangmu masih di sana dan aku merasa aman.‘Tsumu sayang, kamu sememang-memangnya aman dari segala ragu, jawab dari segala tanya.

_'Ku di liang yang satu_ _'Ku di sebelahmu_

Seperti yang kukhawatirkan, satu dan dua tahun pertama tanpamu membuatku linglung susah payah menjalani hidup. Pada tahun ketiga aku mulai mengerti kalau kini rumah kita terlanjur berbeda dan berjarak jauh dengan doa jadi pengatar pesan tiap harinya. Tahun-tahun berikutnya aku tetap hidup dengan bekal sama yang mengantarmu pulang.

Aku akhirnya menjalani hari secara damai dengan kenangan pada tiap sudut jalan yang dulu kita lewati bersama. Kemudian, tak sedikit orang yang bertanya mengapa aku yang telah sampai umur belum juga menikah (aku menyalahkan hal ini padamu). Lalu, ada saatnya anak muridku bertanya mengenai cinta pertama, aku yang terbuai akan kenangan pun akhirnya bercerita mengenai kita saat masih di bangku SMA. Mereka akan bertanya bagaimana akhirnya? Apakah kita masih bersama sampai sekarang? Senyum dan diam menjadi jawabanku yang kemudian dibalas sorak kecewa dari mereka. Aku tersenyum karena nyatanya hatiku masih bersamamu. Sepulangnya mengajar sudah menjadi ritual aku mengunjungi kedai onigiri adikmu. Senyumnya masih saja lebar tiap menonton pertandingan voli bersama teman-temanya. Kami baik-baik saja karena kamu buat begitu.

Aku baik-baik saja bahkan sampai umurku menginjak 78 tahun. Hari itu anginnya tenang, sinar matahari menyelinap memelukku yang tertidur kaku di atas tempat tidur. Tuhan akhirnya memanggilku bebas menyusulmu. Sama sepertimu, aku dikremasi dan diantar pulang ke tengah laut. Dengan begitu, selamanya, bahkan sampai jadi debu aku tetap di sampingmu. Seperti perkataan terakhirmu sebelum menjemput bebas, “Satu jagat ini liangnya dan kita dilepas kekang bertebaran di atasnya.”

Kita bersampingan—dan bebas.


End file.
